halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-G101
SPARTAN-G101, Andrew Jackson Slade, also known as Jack, was a SPARTAN-III super soldier originally in Gamma Company, trained by Kurt-051 and Chief Petty Officer Mendez, and known for his intelligence gathering skills. A sociopath and habitual liar, he was deemed to be very useful in high-risk situations. After training, he was quickly recruited to serve in the Headhunter program, along with his friend Travis-G292, and the pair saw extended action in the Human-Covenant War. Afterward, he was put into extended cryostasis due to a disciplinary problem and a lack of actions requiring his skills. He was awakened years later, recommissioned by the Office of Naval Intelligence, and remains in active service. The number of classified secrets he is rumored to possess knowledge of is well within hundreds. =Introduction= Career Service Vitae (as of 06:00 Hours, 1 January 2552) Jack Codename: ATLAS Full Name: SLADE (official), Andrew Jackson Blood Type: AB+ Height: 203.2 cm Weight: 83.9 kg Rating: Petty Officer First Class (PO1/E-6) Unit: Gamma Company, Beta-5 Division, UNSCMID Born: Monastir, Tyumen Capital Region, New Harmony Gender: Male Citizen: Nova Harmonian Age: 12 (chronological), 20 (physical) Occupation: SPARTAN-III, Gamma Company supersoldier Jack? He's a problem. At least if you ask me, he is. Most of the people here at the Office love the bastard. He's wild, unpredictable, but at the same time in control of everything. It's impossible to read the boy, because he is always changing what he thinks and can lie extravagantly without tipping a polygraph or raising an eyebrow. I honestly am not sure what to recommend him for. The only assignment I think that he fits the best is that of a "Headhunter" operative, especially considering the close bond he has developed with that pyromaniac kid. The two of them would be excellent candidates for that program, and such a move would also take them out of our hair. Despite my critiques, he's a good kid. He really wants to be here, that's the only thing that you can actually get a sense for after talking to him for awhile. He's got potential, and if the "Headhunter" assignment works out, he'll hopefully learn a thing or two about leadership and personal responsibility. God knows he's already hard-pressed to show any of that lately... =History= Early Life Jack, like many other SPARTANs, was born on the outer colony world of New Harmony, in the capital city of Monastir, also the birthplace of the older Kat-B320. His parents, unable to have a child naturally, received a fertilization donation from the local genetics bank, and had Jack "born" through an in vitro womb. He was raised with a great deal of affection, and rather spoiled by local standards, as his parents valued him and loved him a significantly. In their eyes, he could do no wrong. This was not to last, however, as the Covenant, who had originally been repelled in 2537, returned in 2543 with greater numbers. In the ensuing conflict, Jack's parents, who had left him at the local daycare while they were at work, were killed by an orbital plasma strike. Jack himself was only saved by a quick-thinking daycare employee who, with the aid of other workers, managed to escort all the children to the underground shelter complex nearby. When UNSC shuttles arrived to evacuate the survivors, Jack and his fellow children were the first in line to board. Though flying through a hail of plasma and fire, most of the shuttles were able to dock with a nearby UNSC cruiser, the UNSC Vindicator, whose captain disobeyed direct orders not to take on any civilian craft. The Vindicator jumped away from the planet as soon as the last shuttle had gotten aboard, having received grudging permission from the Navy battlegroup's commander. After several weeks of randomized jump vectors, the refugee-laden cruiser arrived at Reach, and was confirmed to be one of the only survivors of the Second Battle of New Harmony. Jack, lost without his parents, was placed in a privately-sponsored orphanage, where he soon displayed destructive and spiteful tendencies. In a fit of grief, he threw tantrums and destroyed property, beat up other orphans and attacked volunteers, and was noted as a problem child by the home's staff. A child psychologist, braving the orphan's block-throwing wrath, was able to talk some sense into Jack once he reached the age of five, and gave the boy a stuffed rabbit, which he took to calling "Babbit". The rabbit was Jack's constant companion for quite some time, participating in the boy's now-benignly mischievous schemes. Jack now became the prankster, channeling his energy into creating mostly-harmless traps for orphanage personnel. In 2547, Jack's orphanage was visited by several odd and mysterious personnel in awkwardly clean and neat civilian clothes, who were looking to adopt. They insisted on conducting several tests on the children in the orphanage, and Jack was one of the candidates that they expressed a great deal of interest in. They inquired if he would like to participate in a special project that the military was running that would get back at the Covenant, and Jack, still mad at the deaths of his parents, readily volunteered. Teenage Years Adult Life =Timeline Divergence= The character of SPARTAN-G101 participates in a wide variety of Expanded Universe projects, and has varying plot lines and events relating to each individual universe that are completely unique from his own personal canon and the canon of the other universes. For that reason, below are listed the details of the Alternate Universe versions of SPARTAN-G101, under their own respective headings. =Service Records= These are the in-depth statistics relating to and concerning SPARTAN-G101's service with the UNSC Defense Force. They include, but are not limited to the following core areas: physical appearance, ONI-mandatory psychological evaluation, awards earned, and equipment utilized. Physical Appearance Jack, unlike many SPARTAN-IIIs, is strikingly handsome, so much so that he earned the nickname "Pretty Boy" from Gamma Company's female members during basic training on Onyx. By Navy standards, his appearance is unkempt: he regularly presents himself with untrimmed stubble and messy hairstyle, and he is often chastised by his neater comrades for not adhering to the personal appearance regs. He has dark brown hair that he likes to keep moderately long-- almost too close to the limited allowable standards, and deep blue eyes. He stands at about six feet eight inches tall, or 2.08m, and weighs in at roughly 200 pounds. He is not considerably "built," but he takes pride in the extreme tone of his body, which has been known to seduce women upon sight... or so he claims. Jack is surprisingly not very vain, and spends very little time in front of the mirror. He has tattoos of a three-link chain on both of his wrists that he got without official permission, and several small scars on his face from when his visor cracked inwards. Mental Report Overview Jack is an over-the-top flirt, and quite charming when it comes to women and romance. He will spend his off time in social pursuits, often attending "on the down-low" parties hosted by UNSC service personnel or at local bars. He has a high tolerance for alcohol, and can easily hold his drink where others cannot. Because of his sociopathic nature, he will often abuse this to his advantage, getting female Marines and Naval ratings to loosen up in considerable ways. While he will not admit to utilizing this tactic, he has been observed carrying it out on multiple occasions. Because he is technically a member of a classified ONI unit, he does not receive any worried calls or angry messages since the women he uses in this way never know how to contact him. He is very quietly loyal to the UNSC underneath his blustery exterior, and will lay down his life to save others, despite the fact that this clashes with his eschewed philosophy. He is disliked by many of the more-mild people he encounters for his arrogance and insistence on being sarcastic and nasty towards the majority of his acquaintances. Personality Jack is relatively laid-back, not particularly caring about people or their opinions. He is quite social, however, and will go out of his way to make friends with UNSC service personnel that he happens to be working with. He will toss about the random sarcastic and entertaining joke to break the ice and usually is quite verbose before and during operations, something ONI psychologists have described as a defense mechanism that releases his fear of death. He enjoys all manner of vices, such as drinking, gambling, and promiscuous sexual activity, which some have explained away as a natural side effect of the special aggression meds that he received during biomodification. While this may be true to some extent, it is quite obvious that Jack enjoys such illicit activity, as it gives him something of a rush. He may even be considered an adrenaline addict, despite his fits of nervous chatter. As far is as known, he only has one person that he has expressed complete confidence in, and that is Travis-G292, his childhood friend and constant teammate since induction into Gamma company. Anything that one wishes to find out about Jack must be extracted from Travis, but the chances of such a thing happening are almost slimmer than G101 volunteering the information himself. Morals Jack has no morals, per se; they are merely dictated by the laws under which he serves. He rationalizes his conduct by what is legal and illegal. If the UNSC Universal Code of Military Justice says that he cannot do something, he will not do it. If it says that he must do something, he will do it. This warped view of morality has often led to his following of controversial-- and sometimes inhumane-- orders from commanding officers. His moral system is not self-contained, rather, it is nonexistent. He has often confessed to curious teammates that he has no conscience and feels very little regret when hurting people, whether Human or Covenant. It is likely this view is influenced by his mild medically-confirmed sociopathy, which enables him to lie easily and fake acceptance of societal norms. Many would describe his viewpoint as something of a chaotic neutrality, flipping points of view almost at a whim and for something of a laugh on his part. However, unlike psychotics, Jack is always in control of these changes, and seems to enjoy twisting people's perceptions of him. Weapons and Armor The following is a list of equipment that SPARTAN-G101 was known to use throughout his rather infamous career in the UNSCDF. Weapons models and armor variants listed are listed by frequency of use, not preference. Attached to each piece of equipment is a brief description of its purpose, manufacturer, and date of introduction. Human-Covenant War :Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, Mark II (Early War) ::Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, or SPI, is an experimental armor system used by the United Nations Space Command that was developed primarily for the Spartan-IIIs. Though more advanced than the ODST ballistic body armor, it was far less powerful than the MJOLNIR Armor used by the Spartan-IIs, and therefore less effective. The main benefit in its creation was that it was drastically cheaper to produce than the MJOLNIR-series armor, and would therefore cost less to equip roughly three hundred candidates with. SPI was designed with an emphasis on stealth rather than raw power, and it features special photo-reactive panels that mimic the surrounding textures of the wearer's environment, effectively being the UNSC equivalent to Covenant av-cam systems. It has been described as part "legionnaire mail, part tactical body armor, and part chameleon" by a variety of users. :MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/O variant (Late War) ::The first suit to incorporate stealth and assault technologies in the same package, the Mark V armor was originally cobbled together by UNSC R&D technicians as a part of the Meinhauer Strategic Defense Initiative. Late in the design stage, ONI agents were able to make sure the prototype "disappeared" in an apparent Covenant raid on a transport convoy. Spirited back to their own private research labs on Reach, the armor was worked on once more, this time with more-efficient tools and incorporating recently-captured Covenant weapons and defense items. A full list of features can be found in the declassified file listed above. Necros War Awards and Decorations Decorations and Promotions UNSC :Red Legion of Honor :Bronze Star :Purple Heart (x2) Sangheili Confirmed Kill Tally Over the course of his service in the UNSC military, SPARTAN-G101 has killed numerous opponents. Below is an approximated total of all enemies destroyed, ranked by species, retrieved from ONI Databases January 1st, 2580. NOTE: Confirmed kills are those that are registered on any valid UNSC serviceman's helmet-mounted mission analysis camera. ::Grunts: 733 ::Jackals: 899 ::Drones: 273 ::Elites: 31 ::Brutes: 56 ::Hunters: 1 ::Humans: 58 :TOTAL: 2,051 confirmed kills Quotes Trivia *Jack got extremely interested in the writings of ancient philosopher Ayn Rand, and spent many months reading her works, in particular [[wikipedia:Atlas Shrugged|''Atlas Shrugged]]. He drew the inspiration for his tattoos from the bracelet that the protagonist of the novel wears, and which is a powerful symbol in the book's storyline. Behind the Scenes *Jack is named in honor of Andrew Ryan and his son, Jack, the two lead characters in Bioshock, which is one of the author's favorite games of all time. His name is also arranged to resemble that of Andrew Jackson, the author's second-favorite US President. *Jack was originally meant to be in Indigo Company, but the author realized he wished he wanted to do more with the character than just the Necrosiverse, and so made Jack into a canon-approved SPARTAN-III super soldier. *Jack's moral alignment classification places him at Neutral Evil, looking out only for himself and caring very little for the lives and welfare of others. Category:Infection